twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Meghan Trainor
*Mariusz Ostrowski |Wykonywany utwór= *„All About That Bass” *„Lips Are Movin” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Ósma }} Meghan Elizabeth Trainor (ur. 22 grudnia 1993 w Nantucket) – amerykańska piosenkarka i producent muzyczny. Trainor zaczęła naukę śpiewu w wieku sześciu lat, jako jedenastolatka rozpoczęła tworzenie swoich autorskich piosenek. Niedługo potem została wokalistką rodzinnego zespołu Island Fusion oraz licealnego zespołu jazzowego. W wieku 15 lat wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny sygnowany jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. W 2011 roku premierę miały dwa niezależnie wydane albumy akustyczne Trainor, I’ll Sing with You i Only 17. W lutym 2014 roku Trainor podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Epic Records, pod szyldem której wydała swój debiutancki singiel „All About That Bass”. Utwór zyskał popularność na międzynarodowym rynku muzycznym, docierając m.in. do pierwszego miejsca list przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Australii, Danii, Kanadzie i Nowej Zelandii. Piosenka promowała czwartą płytę długogrającą w dorobku piosenkarki zatytułowaną Title, której premiera odbyła się w styczniu 2015 roku. W grudniu 2014 roku Trainor otrzymała dwie nominacje do nagród Grammy w kategoriach Piosenka roku i Nagranie roku za utwór „All About That Bass”. Dzieciństwo Trainor urodziła się i wychowała w Nantucket w Massachusetts jako młodsza córka Gary’ego i Kelli Trainorów, właścicieli firmy jubilerskiej Jewel of the Isle. Ojciec, który przez osiem lat był nauczycielem muzyki w szkole, a także pełnił funkcję organisty w jednym z lokalnych kościołów metodystycznych, nauczył ją grać na gitarze. W tym samym czasie Trainor odkryła w sobie zainteresowania śpiewaniem, po raz pierwszy wystąpiła publicznie w 2004 roku, kiedy to wykonała na weselu swojego wujostwa, Lisy i Burtona Toneyów, utwór „Heart and Soul” na fortepianie. W wieku 11 lat zaczęła pisać swoje pierwsze piosenki, niedługo później zaczęła występować publicznie jako członkini zespołu Island Fusion założonego przez jej rodziców, młodszego brata (Justina) oraz wujka i cioci. Jako trzynastolatka napisała swój pierwszy utwór, „Give Me a Chance”, a także zaczęła się uczyć produkcji muzycznej za pomocą programu GarageBand, który zakupili jej rodzice. Z czasem z całą rodziną przeprowadziła się do Hyannis, gdzie razem z braćmi – Ryanem i Justinem – uczęszczała do Regionalnego Liceum Nauset niedaleko North Eastham. Rodzice zapewnili córce wówczas własne studio nagraniowe w ich domu w Cape Cod. Podczas nauki w liceum była członkinią zespołu jazzowego, gdzie zaczęła być nazywana Singer Girl Kariera muzyczna 2009–13: Początki kariery Trainor podczas świątecznego koncertu Jingle Ball w grudniu 2014 roku W wieku 15 lat rozpoczęła pięcioletnią naukę w szkole muzycznej Berklee College of Music. W tym samym roku wyprodukowała swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Meghan Trainor. W lutym 2011 roku wydany został jej debiutancki album studyjny, I’ll Sing with You. Kilka miesięcy później premierę miała druga płyta wokalistki, Only 17. Jako nastolatka brała udział w wielu festiwalach muzycznych, na które zgłaszała swoje autorskie utwory i kwalifikowała się z nimi do stawek finałowych. Podczas jednego z widowisk w Kolorado została zauważona przez wydawcę z Nashville, który zaproponował jej podpisanie kontraktu muzycznego z wytwórnią Big Yellow Dog Music. Początkowo żaden z autorów nie był zainteresowany współpracą z nią. Jako dziewiętnastolatka brała udział w sesjach nagraniowych organizowanych w Los Angeles, jednak wielogodzinne podróże z Cape Cod zaczęły ją męczyć. Po niewyrażeniu zgody przez jej rodziców na zamieszkanie w Los Angeles, w listopadzie 2013 roku Trainor zdecydowała się na przeprowadzkę do Nashville w Tennessee, gdzie utrzymywała się za zyski z wydawanych publikacji. W tym samym roku zaczęła pisać utwory dla wykonawców z Włoch i Danii, niedługo później napisała tytułowany singiel dla amerykańskiej piosenkarki Sabriny Carpenter na jej debiutancki minialbum zatytułowany Can’t Blame a Girl for Trying (wydany ostatecznie w 2014). Po przeniesieniu się do Nashville zaczęła pisać piosenki w duecie z Jamesem Shayem Mooneyem z duetu Dan + Shay, z którym napisała dwa utwory na płytę zespołu Rascal Flatts zatytułowaną Rewind – „DJ Tonight” i „I Like the Sound of That”. Oprócz tego, skomponowała numery dla wokalisty muzyki country Huntera Hayesa oraz amerykańskiego zespołu R5. W międzyczasie nagrywała główne wokale lub chórki na wersje demonstracyjne piosenek innych wykonawców. Od 2014: Title Trainor (2015) W kwietniu 2014 roku nawiązała współpracę z Kevinem Kadishem, którego poznała podczas pobytu w Los Angeles, gdzie pojechała w celu napisania utworów dla kilku wykonawców. Jedną z piosenek był numer „All About That Bass”, do którego autorka postanowiła nagrać wersję demonstracyjną, którą zaprezentowała później na ukulele podczas spotkania z producentem Antonio M. „L.A.” Reidem, prezesem wytwórni Epic Records. Po podpisaniu kontraktu płytowego z wytwórnią, Trainor zdecydowała się wydać piosenkę jako swój debiutancki singiel. Jej menedżerem został wówczas Troy Carter. Sam utwór „All About That Bass” powstał spontanicznie, miał być „hymnem o kochaniu swojego własnego ciała”. Teledysk do piosenki został wyreżyserowany przez Fatimę Robinson, choreografkę układów tanecznych w klipach m.in. Michaela Jacksona, Prince’a, Fergie i Rihanny. We wrześniu utwór dotarł do pierwszego miejsca amerykańskiej listy przebojów magazynu „Billboard”, na którym utrzymywał się 12 tygodni. Piosenka uzyskała status podwójnej platynowej płyty w kraju. Oprócz tego, piosenka zajęła pierwsze miejsce na liście przebojów w Australii, Austrii, Danii, Irlandii, Kanadzie i Nowej Zelandii. Singiel został także pierwszą piosenką w historii notowania w Wielkiej Brytanii, która zakwalifikowała się do pierwszej czterdziestki zestawienia na podstawie danych ze streamingu. Po osiągnięciu sukcesu komercyjnego utworu, twórcy kompozycji zostali posądzeni o popełnienie plagiatu piosenki „Happy Mode” koreańskiego zespołu Koyote. Piosenka promowała debiutancką EP-kę wokalistki, zatytułowaną Title. Drugim singlem z minialbumu została piosenka „Dear Future Husband”. W październiku Trainor zajęła pierwsze miejsce w amerykańskim rankingu 100 najlepszych artystów, przygotowywanym przez czasopismo „Billboard”. Na przełomie lipca i sierpnia Trainor zapowiedziała wydanie swojej debiutanckiej płyty długogrającej, także zatytułowanej Title, na którą materiał współtworzyła z Kadishem. Drugim, po „All About That Bass”, singlem promującym płytę został „Lips Are Movin”, do którego teledysk ukazał się w połowie października. Premiera albumu odbyła się 13 stycznia 2015 roku. Miesiąc wcześniej Trainor otrzymała dwie nominacje do nagród Grammy w kategoriach Nagranie roku oraz Piosenka roku za singiel „All About That Bass”. W lutym 2015 roku Trainor nagrała utwór „Marvin Gaye” w duecie z Charliem Puthem. W marcu zrealizowała i opublikowała teledysk do singla „Dear Future Husband” Muzyka Trainor tworzy muzykę w gatunku bubblegum pop, R&B, doo wop i blue-eyed soul, czasem także w stylu retro i soca, do czego inspirował ją wujek pochodzący z Trynidadu. W dzieciństwie podziwiała twórczość Phila Collinsa, Steviego Wondera i zespołów Earth, Wind & Fire oraz The Jackson 5, później zaczęła interesować się także muzyką grupy *NSYNC, Christiny Aguilery oraz Colbie Caillat, której jest fanką. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center|405 px 'Edycja ósma' center|405 px Zobacz też *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski *Mariusz Ostrowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji